starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тайко Селчу
Тайко Селчу (другой вариант перевода − Тикхо, ) — известный пилот-истребитель Альянса повстанцев и Новой Республики, один из пилотов Разбойной эскадрильи, около десяти лет бывший Лидером Проныр до получения звания генерала Сил обороны Новой Республики. Селчу поступил на службу в Имперский флот в качестве пилота TIE-истребителя. Когда Альдераан был уничтожен Звездой Смерти, Тайко разговаривал со своей семьёй по Голонету. Эта трагедия заставила его присоединиться к повстанцам. Селчу быстро стал асом элитной Разбойной эскадрильи. Он сражался бок о бок с Веджем Антиллесом, который стал его лучшим другом на всю жизнь. Селчу участвовал в Битве за Хот и Эндорской битве, а также в нескольких кампаниях Новой Республики, став вторым лицом в Разбойной эскадрилье. В это время между ним и агентом разведки Винтер возникли романтические отношения. В 5 ПБЯ во время шпионской миссии на Корусанте он был захвачен Исанн Айсард и заключен в тюрьму «Лусанкия». Айсард пыталась склонить его на свою сторону, но он не только выдержал обработку, но и сумел бежать. Из-за этого заключения его стали подозревать в том, что он является двойным агентом. Позднее он помогал Антиллесу восстанавливать Разбойную эскадрилью и участвовал в освобождении Корусанта. Ситуация накалилась до предела, когда его заподозрили в убийстве пилота эскадрильи — Коррана Хорна, после чего над ним начался судебный процесс по обвинению в государственной измене. Обвинения с него были полностью сняты, когда Хорн, который в действительности был не убит, а захвачен в плен, совершил побег с «Лусанкии» и привёл доказательства, что Селчу не был сломлен методами Айсард. Селчу участвовал в свержении Айсард в Войне за бакту, затем возглавлял Разбойную эскадрилью, пока Антиллес формировал Призрачную эскадрилью. Он сражался в кампании против Трауна и помогал свержению принца-адмирала Делака Креннела, прежде чем ему было передано командование эскадрильей на постоянной основе, когда Антиллес был повышен в должности. В 17 ПБЯ Тайко и Винтер поженились. Когда в 19 ПБЯ был заключён мир с Империей, он ушёл в отставку. Тайко Селчу вернулся на службу, когда началась Юужань-вонгская война, во время которой он получил звание генерала. После победы он стал инструктором и тренировал дочь Антиллеса, Сиал. Когда в 40 ПБЯ разразилась Вторая галактическая гражданская война, Селчу служил аналитиком у командующего Ча Ниаталь, оказавшись по разные стороны с Антиллесом. Биография На службе Империи Тайко Селчу родился на Альдераане в 21 ДБЯ, в семье владельца крупнейшей альдераанской ГолоСети. Он рос вместе с двумя сестрами, одну из которых звали Миа, и с братом Сколоком. В детстве Тайко дружил с девушкой по имени Нийестра, дружба вскоре превратилась в любовь. Он предложил ей брак, и она согласилась подождать, пока он поступит в Имперскую академию, потом станет пилотом и продержится год, и когда он уйдет в отставку, он женится на ней, чтобы уделять внимание семье. thumb|left|250px|Тайко во время обучения в академии Селчу был переведен на Префсбелт IV, где учился в одной группе вместе с Дереком Кливианом и Биггсом Дарклайтером. Их учителем был знаменитый и опытный пилот Сунтир Фел, которого Селчу никогда не мог победить на симуляторе. Фел настроил отношения с учениками и настраивал их на лояльность к Империи. Селчу стал объектом насмешек за пацифистскую позицию Альдераана, что породило негодование альдераанца. Когда кадет Лайне оскорбил Селчу, тот набросился на него с кулаками, но Фел посчитал, что Лайне был виноват в происшествии, оскорбив Селчу. Тогда же Фел напомнил Селчу, что сейчас его родным домом был не Альдераан, а Империя. Селчу закончил учения в 0 ДБЯ в звании лейтенанта и получал повышенное внимание вместе в Кливианом и Дарклайтером, но, когда последние ушли к повстанцам, это испортило репутацию класса. Однако Селчу оставался верен Империи. Тайко назначили на звездный разрушитель класса «Имперский II» — «Обвинитель» как пилота истребителя, с чем он с успехом справлялся. На двадцать первый его день рождения отец устроил ему подарок - разговор в реальном времени. Они праздновали, когда связь прервалась. Селчу сначала не придал этому значения. Обрывы случались и раньше, и после каждого Тайко изводил отца насмешками. Всю последующую неделю он подумывал, чем бы его разозлить. Потом по флоту пронесся слух, что Альдераан уничтожен. Обвиняли, кончено, повстанцев. Тайко этому не верил. Зачем уничтожать тех, кто тебя поддерживает? А когда стало известно о роспуске Сената - до взрыва, а никак не после, Селчу понял, что не все тут чисто. Когда Тайко узнал, что Альдераан уничтожило новое имперское супероружие - Звезда Смерти, его вера в Империю была сломлена. На Комменоре, куда их корабль зашел для заправки, Селчу сошел и не вернулся. Тайко присоединился к Альянсу. Проныра Тайко добрался до повстанцев после того, как они остаили свои базы на Явине IV. Селчу пришел к Разбойному эскадрону и нашел сокурсника Дерека Кливиана. В плену Возвращение и недоверие Трибунал Война за бакту После снятия обвинений с капитана и увольнения Разбойной эскадрильи бывшим Пронырам предложили убежище добрые люди. Тайко беседовал с Антиллесом, когда в комнату заявился Паш Кракен и рассказал о станции на Яг-Дул. Ведж принял решение переселиться туда. Появления *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire'' audio dramatization *''I, Jedi'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' }} Источники *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' Third Edition'' *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * * *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * }} Примечания Категория:Альдераанцы Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Личный состав Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Альянса Категория:Корусанти Категория:Дипломаты Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Галактического Альянса Категория:Адмиралы Флота обороны Галактического Альянса Категория:Шпионы Категория:Проныры Антиллеса Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Галактического Альянса Категория:Лидеры Проныр Категория:Родившиеся в 21 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Альдераане Категория:Персонал режима Делака Креннеля Категория:Пилоты Имперского флота Галактической Империи